


Gary Goodspeed x Fem!Reader

by NuggetSpace



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuggetSpace/pseuds/NuggetSpace
Summary: You tag along with Gary and Avocato as they save Little Cato! Even though it’s against Gary’s wishes





	Gary Goodspeed x Fem!Reader

You picked up your backpack and walked towards the hallway that Avocato and Gary were in. “You guys ready?” Avocato hummed picking up his own bag “Yup” Gary looked at you confused “Wait, where are you going?” Avocato passed you one of his guns “I asked her to come with us, we need all the help we can get” You hoisted your gun “And I’m more than happy to help” Avocato grinned and walked towards the opening of the ship. Gary turned towards you “Uh-Uh! No way!” You frowned “What do you mean? I can handle this!” Gary grabbed your hand “I can’t let you put yourself in danger!” You narrowed your eyes at him and pulled your hand out of his hand “I thought you believed in me” He opened his mouth to speak but you walked off. Gary sighed and followed.

“We have arrived” H.U.E stated “Well let’s land!” Gary said “Unfortunately, if we land we will be spotted. You will need to space fall” Gary groaned “We have to fall out of the ship?” “Yes Gary” You began to suit up.

You stood at the edge of the hanger looking at the endless space. You felt like you were going to throw up. Gary looked over and saw your nervous stare through your helmet, he held his hand out and smiled “You can hold my hand if your scared” You glared at him and took the first jump, your nerves blocked from anger “Cora! Wait!” Gary and Avocato jumped after you. “Which planet is it?!” You yelled as music filed your ears “Left!” Avocato yelled “Right?!” Gary yelled going towards the planet to his right “Right?” You asked “I can’t hear you guys over the music!” Groaning you followed Gary.

“We landed on the wrong planet!” You hissed looking over at Gary as he shrunk back. “We just have a case of wrong-planetosis! And I have a cure!” He took a running start and jump “PLANET JUMPING” He screamed as he began to fall. Both you and Avocato sighed and jumped after him. Both of you activating your rocket boots. Avocato grabbed him “What?! No tunes baby?!” Music filled your ears again, you smiled and followed them.

You stood in front of doors to the prison. Your nerves acting up. “You guys ready?” Gary smirked. Avocato took out a small bomb “For Little Cato” you nodded “For Little Cato” He throw the bomb with a ‘MREOW’ and backed up as the bomb went off, blowing open the doors. You ran in following Avocato and Gary.

You stood there with a blank stare as they shot at nothing. Sighing you waited for them to finish their little show. Once they stopped they noticed no one was around “Aw! Come on!” You shook your head and walked ahead “You guys are idiots” Taking your gun you pointed ahead “I gotta take a piss. In case you were wondering” Avocato groaned “I didn’t” as Gary left it became quiet, you could hear whispers? “What is it Cora?” You shushed him “Papa..” You walked forward going down the stairs. Avocato followed you, ears folded back.

You jumped as Little Cato was suddenly in front of you floating “Papa..” He opened his eyes and they were a glowing yellow “Little Cato!” You held your arm “Avocato it’s a trap” Gary walked down the stairs “I don’t mean to ruin the family reunion, but there is something MEGA wrong with your kid” “Its my fault! His angry with me!” You rolled your eyes. Gary clicked his tongue “Yeah it could be that or. HIS HOVERING OVER THE GROUND!” “You do have a point”.

Little Cato suddenly flew to Gary “H-Hi! What’s your name?” “Death is sweeter than life..” “Why aren’t more kids named ‘Death is sweeter than life?’ fine boy you got here Avocato” Avocato sighed “Cora, Gary you kept your promise go back” You looked at him confused “Why would we do that? We made it so far!” Avocato growled “I hate the Lord Commander” You nodded “Yeah so do we” “No you don’t understand, I was his second in command” you stared at him “..What?”.

Avocato finished his story “I’ve made some mistakes, do you guys still wanna help me?” You smiled and wrapped your arm around him, giving him a side hug “We’ve all made mistakes” Gary chimed in “Its just a matter if we want to fix them!” Avocato smiled “Let’s get my son back”,

You all turned towards Little Cato “Ready Papa?..” He began floating backwards “Ready son” You all ran after him.

“SURPISE!” yelled Lord Commander. You raised a brow at him “Really? No one is surprised” He growled “Everyone was murdered for this surprise!” You shrugged and aimed at him “Tough crap” Lord Commander growled and lifted his fist making Gary float “Woah!” Lord Commander then turned to Little Cato “As for your Father. Kill him.” Little Cato like out a roar and tackled Avocato, breaking through a wall “AVOCATO!” You yelled.

“Get on with it you fun sized devil!” You turned toward Gary “Gary!” “Since you won’t tell me where Mooncake is, I’ll find it in your mind!” You watched in horror as Gary’s eyes rolled back and began to glow. “LET HIM GO!” You ran at him but was thrown back against the wall “Mooncake is aboard the Galaxy one!” Gary groaned as he fell “No, his right here” A green laser shot at The Lord Commander, crushing him down three levels. 

Avocato and Little Cato came running in “We need to leave now!” You quickly moved besides your body screaming at you not too. You ran towards Gary and Avocato. “We to go now!” You yelled as the building began to fall “Wow, no ‘Are you okay?” You growled and grabbed the front of his shirt “Shut your mouth and get moving!” Little Cato looked at you “Who’s she?” “Ah. Yeah that’s my girlfriend but she kinda hates me now? I’m Gary by the way” Little Cato nodded “Little Cato”.

“Guys I’m here” Quinn said in your ear piece “Oh my god Quinn!” Gary yelled “Now H.U.E!” A rope flew down. You grabbed it and began pulling yourself up to the ship. You climbed into the ship panting, happy to be off the planet. You turned and helped Little Cato in. Avocato and Gary following in after him.

You watched with a smile as Avocato hugged Little Cato “As excited I am for today, I more excited for tomorrow” Little Cato smiled “Yeah”. Beeping was heard, you looked around for the cause. Avocato gasped and stood up staring at his hand.

Your eyes widen when you saw a bomb in his hand about to blow. Sprinting forward you snatched the bomb from his hand “Cora! NO!” You ran to the end of the hanger throwing the bomb at the wall and turned around as it went off. You felt fire and metal hit your back as you all went flying. “Cora!” Gary shrieked. That was the last thing you heard.

You felt like you were floating in darkness. But you could hear voices, you couldn’t quite make it out. You saw a bright light and reached towards it, it was warm and comforting.

You gasped as you shot up, franticly looking around “Cora!” Arms wrapped around you. You hissed at the touch, pain shooting through your body “Gary! Your crushing her!” Gary let you go. You looked over and saw everyone looking at you “W-What happened?” Avocato smiled “You saved me and my son” He placed his hand on Little Cato’s shoulder “And almost died!!” Gary shouted. You sighed “Gary, I’m fin-MMM” Gary slammed his lips on yours making your eyes widen. He shoved his tongue in your mouth making you gasp. Closing your eyes you kissed him back wrapping your arms around his neck.

Gary broke the kiss, a string of saliva connected your lips “W-What was that?” You panted. He placed his forehead on yours “I almost lost you.” You smiled “Hey, I’m here” He smiled “And.. I’m sorry for doubting you” You pecked his lips “I forgive you” Gary brought you into another kiss, smiling through you.

 

“Gary my son is right here” Little Cato stuck out his tongue “Ew” Gary grinned and dipped your down “GET USE TO IT!” He began covering you in kisses “Gary stop!” You laughed “Ewwww!” Little Cato walked out of the room making you laugh.


End file.
